Cry's Of A Child
by charmedfanlover
Summary: Piper thought Leo had gave up on her. Dan proposed marriage to Piper. Will Leo manage to win Piper back? Lillian is now dead and Wyatt is the one who killed her. Now he is the new source. Will Chris be able to change history once again? How will things tu
1. Default Chapter

**CRY'S OF A CHILD.**

"What do you want from me? I had gave you all I had. Why must you make me betray him? Get away from me! Don't force me!", said Chris. "You have no choice. You are fated to recieve the same destiny as your parents. To suffer for your whole life. Look at them, they caused your suffering. Your father is the main caused. He ditch your mum for his name and pride. Your mum suffers because of that. See what I meant. Kill him and ends it.", said Danny. "I said don't make me do it. I love him and I doesn't even care if I suffer as long as they are happy. Don't force me! To do something like that! I won't bow upon you as you just like some other villains.", said Chris. "I saved you, or else you are six feet under.", said Danny. "I don't care. I am thankful for that but it doesn't give me a reason to betray them, to kill them. No way. I am sorry.", said Chris. "You will take this letter to him and fight on the day of the tournament!", said Danny. No! I will not! I said quite forcing me!", shouted Chris as the caves wall begin to crumble. Then an explosion was heard. Chris blew up a giant rock. "Kid you have no choice. Do it or I will.", said Danny. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Don't you dare harm them. They are good people. Please let them go. I will be your slave if you agree with this, forever. I will serve you but do no evil.", said Chris. Then he came back. "My, my you are really desperate to ensure their safety. Alright, I agree as long as you work for me. You leave, they die. Remember my son, they do not worth for your freedom. But since it's your wish, I will grant it.", said Danny. Chris sold his soul for his parents life. Young Chris is only 12 but is willing to sacrifice himself. That clearly stated how important his parents is to him. He might have save his parents for now but great unexpected suffering awaits him.

"Leo get down here now! Your son needs you, he is gone for a week and I had called for you for that long. You are really cruel. Chris is your son . Please save him. Leo, answer me!", yelled Piper. "Answer, what's the matter with you. Face the reality! You need to care for your child. Leo...", added Piper. Leo had became a elder and go back to be with his ex-wife, Lillian. She was selected to be a white lighter. The truth lies in Leo's heart.

In the Underworld.

Leo is sitting at a small corner like a bird in a cage. "_Leo, I am Lillian don't you remember me. I am your wife. We were once a happy couple until the WW2 broke us up. I never lose hope on you. I knew you are alive.", said Lillian. "Lil you are dead. It's not possible. I am married. We can't be together.", said Leo. " I know with one of the Charmed Ones, Piper right. That doesn't mean you and I can't be together. As long as she's gone.", let me do the privilege.", said Lillian. "It's that a threat? I don't have feeling for you anymore. I am sorry but the old Leo is no longer alive in me. Now would you excused me.", said Leo and he orbed out leaving Lillian alone. "Leo, you can't do this to me. What about all our sweet times? You will regret this!", yelled Lillian. _

_" _I should had known, you will not give up this easily. You promised not to hurt Piper or my children if I followed him. I did sacrificed myself! Why are you still doing this to my family? You promised!", said Leo. "I said if you love me with all your heart and is willing to be with me! But you forfeited the agreement. So your son will pay, I wanted to get to the younger one but it seems he gone. So I planned to get your eldest, Wyatt. Imagine how Piper will suffer without any son or you.", said Lillian as she laughed wickedly. "You are pure evil. You lied to me about being a white lighter but turned out to be a demon.", said Leo. "Oh, you really thing so? You are so naive. I am a white lighter but to win you back, I gave up and turned to the evil side. They provide me with powers, power to destroy The Charmed Ones. I did it for you! For my love towards you! Why can't you accept me?", said Lillian. "Don't you understand, I don't love you but I love Piper. My heart belongs to her, forever! If you want the best for me, let me be with my family. Be a white lighter, help others. Don't bow to evil.", said Leo. "Stopped telling me to do so!", roared Lillian. She shimmer out.

Meanwhile Chris is still in the hands of Danny. Danny wants Leo life desperately. He hates Leo. Since he is unable to kill Leo as he is an Elder and Piper is always there protecting him, he need something important to them. This way, Piper will definitely get Leo to help out and he can gets his hands on Leo. Slowly torturing him until he will rather die than to live. By then Piper will be all alone. Her children will also be banished by him. He really want his plan to move smoothly. He didn't aspect Lillian was ahead at him, capturing Leo before him but he had Chris. Chris is enough to treaten Piper and she will do anything to save her son. Mother will always be protective and will sacrifice anything for her child. That will ultimate plan designed to destroy the legacy of The Charmed Ones. Innocent Chris thought Danny saved him from a clown demon. That demon is actually sent by Danny himself to trick Chris and it worked. Chris trusted him as a savior until its too late to turn back. Now Chris thought that his parents will be safe but he didn't know that Danny is still tricking him. "Chris, orb this letter to this demon.", said Danny. "Who is this? What are you planning?", asked Chris. "Don't questioned my decision. It doesn't concerned you. Do it now!", said Danny. Chris just followed so he wouldn't provoke his anger. Unknown to him, that demon is a water demon. A gift for Piper. She will have to pay with her life.

The water demon recieved the letter. "It's time, get the weapon ready. Three warlock will try their best to lure or shimmer Piper to the water demon. He had ready a cave with underground lake. Piper had a trauma againts water as her mum died in the hands of the water demon. But they have to wait for Piper too be alone, they will not stand a chance againts all three withes. Piper was walking to the drug store to purchase some medicines to calm her nerves. She had been easily panic after being shocked by Leo's decision to leave her and her missing son. "We meet again. Nice to see you looking alive but this will not last any longer anymore. We need you to come with us.", said Warlock 1. "In your dreams", said Piper as she blew him into pieces. The second demon used force. He hold Piper and tried to shimmer out but Piper threw a potion at him before he could do anything else. The second warlock just exploded. "Witch, don't you dare to hurt me. If I am dead so is your precious son.", said Warlock 3. "What's the prove?", asked Piper. "Chris right? This belongs to him I supposed?", said Warlock 3 as he show a charmed pendant to Piper. "Oh, Chris...you got him but how? He has great powers, its impossible for you to get him. You must be lying.", said Piper. "Trust me, you can follow me back if you want. He followed us willingly.", said Warlock 3. "Chris will not do that.", said Piper. "He will...if its about his family. Stop wasting my precious time. Just follow my command.", said Warlock 3 as he grabbed Piper's hand. They shimmered into the trap readied for her. "Hello, Miss Halliwell or should I call you Mrs. Wyatt?", said the water demon as he trapped Piper in a cage. "Where's my son? Let him go now!", said Piper as she gestured to blow the water demon. "Blow all you want. It won't work. Your son is not with me. All I want is to destroy the Charmed Ones and among all three of you, you are the most easily influnced because of your emotions. It worked right?", said the water demon. "You lied? You bastard!", yelled Piper. "I didn't, your son is here but with my boss, Danny. My job is to kill you, and I will.", said the water demon as he lowered the cage into the lake. Piper tried to blow up the cage but she failed to do so. She is slowly lowered into the water as she struggled to get some air. "Leo, take good care of Wyatt and save Chris. Find him, hunt for the person named Danny. Take care and love him. I will always love you.", thought Piper as she slowly ran out of air. After a while, the demons got her out of the water. "She is oficially dead. There isn't any pulse. Nobody can heal her anymore. I had finally eliminated The Charmed Ones. Muahaha...", said the water demon. The demons then sent Piper's motionless body back to the manor.

"Paige! Come here now, I need your help.", said Phoebe who is in Mirror Bay. "What? I am in the middle of an important assignment.", said Paige. "I am supposed to attend an important meeting too. Stop complaining. I called the manor a couple of time but nobody picked it up. Piper said she will be home all day. I am worried about her.", said Phoebe. "That's the big emergency. For God sake Phoebe, Piper is a grown up and a mother of two. She can take care of herself.", said Paige. "Not to mention, suffering from trauma of her husband's departure, lost son and of course an evil son on it's way.", said Phoebe. "You mean the evil son is Wyatt? Alright, we will orb to the manor to check on our oldest, most independent sister. Sastified?", said Paige as she orbs out with Phoebe. "Piper! Are you home?", yelled Phoebe. "No response. I guessed she went out.", said Paige. "Wyatt is at home and I know that she will not leave him alone.", said Phoebe. "May be she will be back in a short while. We will wait for a short while. If she's not back then we will think about it.", said Paige. "I need to grab some snacks, I am going to work till late night.", said Phoebe as she heads for the kitchen. "Oh my God! Paige, come here now! Piper...she..", said Phoebe. Paige ran towards the kitchen to find Piper body. They tested her pulse. There isn't any. Piper is dead. They cried and suddenly there was a light, faint glow surrounding Piper. "What's happening?", asked Phoebe. "I don't know but...I felt her pulse. She's alive!", said Paige as they hugged each other. "But she's still motionless.", said Paige. "We must send her to the hospital. She seems to be drown.", said Phoebe.

At the hospital, Phoebe and Paige is waiting. They were really worried. They couldn't bare to lose another sister. The doctor came out from his room. "She's fine. She is still weak as she consumed a large amount of water. She is really lucky to be alived as she three months pregnant. She should be more careful.", said the doctor. "Pregnant? It can't be, she broke up with her husband. You must have made a mistake. My sister couldn't be pregnant.", said Phoebe. "I never make mistake about these important matter. That baby could have been concieved before your sister's husband leaves or another man's child.", said the doctor. "My sister is a loyal woman so the child must be Leo's.


	2. Forgiveness

**CRY'S OF A CHILD.**

**Forgiveness.**

**Author notes:**

Linn-LovesPiperLeo:** Thank you for your review. Hopefully you will like this chapter.**

b.a.b.i.b.l.u.b.l.i.s.s:** Leo loves Piper and Chris and of course he doesn't wants then dead. He doesn't want Lillian dead neither, just let him have back his family. Thanks for your review. **

"Piper, are you alright? Why didn't you tell us?", asked Phoebe. "Tell what? How am I supposed

to know that demons are after me? I need to go home. Chris, he is in great danger.", said Piper.

"Chris is in danger? I am sorry but I can't release you even if you have great emergency. You are

in such a condition that I can't let you out.", said the doctor. "What condition? My son needs

me.", said Piper. "Then, your baby doesn't need you? You can't risked him or her because of your

other son.", said the doctor. "Baby? I have two sons both old enough to go to school. I don't

have a baby. This must be a mistake. Right, Phoebe? Paige?", questioned Piper. Both of them did

not answer. Piper cool down, I wanted to tell you but the doctor came. I thought you know about

your baby.", said Phoebe as she pointed at Piper's stomach. "You are pregnant and should have

known because it's three months old. You should have experiencing pregnancy symptoms.", said

the doctor than he did some simple checking on Piper. "If you can see, your belly is showing.

Don't you notice it? It's obvious.", added the doctor. Then he left the sisters alone. "Chris have

been missing and I was too busy looking for him that I didn't notice or suspect anything.", said

Piper. "Why didn't you ask us for help? We can help you to search for Chris.", asked Paige. "You

were all so busy that I didn't want to disturb you. I thought Chris just ran away from home. Chris

fought with Wyatt last two months. They were arguing over Leo. He left without a trace. The kids

was blaming each other.", said Piper as she recalled what happened that day.

_"You are the one, you were complaining about dad's gift.", said Chris. "No, you told him that you hate him.", said Wyatt. "What am I supposed to feel about a father who hardly come home?", said Chris. "So you are the cause that now he don't even answer my call.", said Wyatt. "You spoiled son, shut up!", said Chris. "What did you say? I dare you to repeat it.", said Wyatt. "I said spoiled son, daddy's little pet. Ohh..crying now.", said Chris. "Feel this, you rude kid!", said Wyatt as he deliver a great orb ball to Chris. That made Chris arm hurt. Chris was so mad that he uses telekinesis and Wyatt hurled across the room. Wyatt heals himself. Chris couldn't as he can't heal. "Stop this at once!", yelled Piper. "Chris comes here. Wyatt go watch TV.", ordered Piper. Piper gently wrapped Chris wound. "Chris, don't hate your father. He is forced to accept his destiny as an Elder. Now he is a busy man. He couldn't answer your call because of certain reasons which even I don't know. Forgive him and please be nice to your brother.", said Piper. "Wyatt find fault with me first, why do I always have to back out? You are always siding Wyatt, so do dad. You never love me, never!", said Chris as he cries. "Chris, it's not what you think...I love both of you equally.", said Piper. "Me too but I guessed it's impossible to have Wyatt and me. He hurt me all the time. Sorry mum but I couldn't stay here anymore. Just treat it as though I wasn't born. Bye mum.", said Chris and he heads for the door. "No, Chris.", said Piper but it is too late, Chris left with an injured arm. Piper wanted to chase Chris but she felt weak and collapsed. Chris was far ahead so he didn't realized that Piper collapsed. Wyatt saw his mother lying on the ground and helped her. "Mum, wake up! Mum!", yelled Wyatt. After a while, Piper regained her consciousness and was desperate to look for Chris. Wyatt just holds her and refused to let her go as she can barely stand. "Wyatt, if you love me let me find Chris. You know I am willing to sacrifice everything for my children. Let me go, now!", said Piper. "Mum, listen! Listen to me!" , shouted Wyatt. "Chris is a independent kid. He will be back in a day or two. He will be sad if anything bad happened to you. Take care of yourself for Chris's sake. Piper finally calmed down and went to bed._

"Piper? Are you ok? You should really rest.", said Phoebe. "I am fine. I need to get home, tell the

doctor for me. Chris needs me to save him.", said Piper. Her facial impression is enough to tell

how desperate she wants to save Chris. "We will save him for you. I promised.", said Phoebe.

"Me too. He is our nephew too, remember?", added Paige. "Mum! Are you ok? What happened?",

said Wyatt. "Cool down Wyatt. You were asleep and didn't realize about your mother.", said

Paige. "No, I wasn't. There was this demon. He attacked me and put a sleeping spell on me.",

said Wyatt. "Are you hurt?", asked Piper. "I am fine. Besides I can heal remember?", said Wyatt.

Wyatt felt so touched and lucky that he still have a caring mother. "Wyatt, your mother is feeling

better now and you are going to have a baby brother or sister.", said Phoebe. That word shocked

him. He wants his mother's attention for himself. When Chris was born, he had to share. Now

another baby means less attention.

**Author notes: A cliffhanger. Will Wyatt hates his mother? Keep giving your reviews. Please...TQ.**


	3. Back Stabbing

**CRY'S OF A CHILD.**

**Back stabbing.**

b.a.b.i.b.l.u.b.l.i.s.s: Wyatt…could be evil or he is a little angle. I have made a plot. Continue to read for the answer. Thanks for your reviews. Continue to give me reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

Fans Delight: Thanks for your review. I really appreciate it. I hope you will love this chapter and please give reviews after that.

"Wyatt? Are you o.k.?", asked Piper. "Sure! Err...I think I go back. Chris is somewhere outside

and could be hungry and dirty. I really need to find him. Rest...I will handle it. Okay?", said

Wyatt. In his heart, he is actually very sad. After he said that he orbed back home. He hide in the

basement, crying. _"I am not a man. Why am I crying? I am supposed to be happy. Why? Why _

_am feeling like this? Tell me, somebody please tell me! It's my sibling, I am supposed to love her _

_and care for her instead I am thinking of getting rid of her. I am a lousy brother. First I caused _

_Chris to run away, now I am having the thought of killing my younger brother or sister. No! No, I _

_can't do it. I mustn't do it but...", said Wyatt. _Paige felt curious about Wyatt, so she orbed back

as well. "But….. because of your jealousy, you tend to think that way, right?", said Paige. "Auntie

Paige, I did mean to say things like that...", said Wyatt. "It okay. I understand how it feels to be

jealous. When I was young, I am always jealous. I envy my friends, they have parents, brothers

and sisters but I...am all alone. You should be thankful. At least, you still have a caring mother

and a family. How I wanted a mother like Piper, brothers like Chris. He loves you a lot. Phoebe

told me, she is an empathy remember?", said Paige. "He does? But why did he ran away then?",

asked Wyatt. "Because he knew that you want Piper's love all by yourself. So he left in order you

get what you truly want. Because he loves you, care for you.", said Paige. "That means I am the

cause he ran.", said Wyatt. He is stunned. He never thought that Chris will make such a sacrifice

for his sake. His own selfishness causes that. "Wyatt, its not your fault. We will find him. He will

be safe. I promised.", said Paige. "What if he died or we never find him?", asked Wyatt. "We will

find him till we die. If he dies, we will get revenge for him and bow to fate because that's his

destiny.", replied Paige.

"Wyatt is so sweet. He is worried about his brother. He is really a good big brother.", said Piper.

"I am not so sure about that...", said Phoebe. "What?", asked Piper. "Actually...nothing. I think I

better go. Little baby here needs a nap while mummy needs to rest. Take care. Call us if

anything comes up.", said Phoebe. "Sure, bye.", said Piper. "Paige...", called Phoebe. Paige came

and orbed her back to the manor but she insisted to go to P3. So they went there. "I felt

something...at the hospital. Wyatt, he is full of hatred, jealousy. I don't know how to say it.", said

Phoebe. "Anger is what I heard when I followed him. I told him to let go this feeling. I guessed

he listens.", said Paige. "How sure are you?", asked Phoebe. "Do you trust your nephew or not?",

asked Paige. "I do but I trust my instincts too. But I guessed, Chris is the main priority for now.",

said Phoebe.

"Kid, you can go now.", said Danny. "But why? You want to kill my mother? No...no I won't let

you do that! Over my dead body.", said Chris. "Mother? Kid go home and you will understand

what I mean.", said Danny. "What had you done? I warned you not to touch my mother. You

promised me.", said Chris. "Too late. Your mother, the Charmed Ones is dead. Drown to death.

Too bad you don't get to watch her last. She struggled but she finally give in after we showed

her your pendant. My advice, demons always have plans. Don't trust us.", said Danny. "No...it

can't be. Mum is the strongest person I have ever met. No, you are lying!", yelled Chris. He is

shocked, stunned. He is shaking. His mother, his most respected, lovable mother is dead. He was

so sad. He just orbed out. He didn't go straight back to the manor because he is afraid to see her

lifeless body. He went to P3. He stared at his family picture. "Mum, you promised to protect me

but now...", said Chris. He sobbed and hid at the counter. He sat there for quite sometime.

Suddenly something jolts his mind. "Mum, even if you are really dead. I must still see you for the

last time. I will get revenge for you even if I have to die or sell my dignity for it. He stood up and

there he saw Wyatt. "Wyatt, please tell me that mum is still alive.", said Chris. His tears have wet

his face. "Chris, mum is….dead. I am sorry. I am as sad as you are.", said Wyatt. "Why didn't

you protect her? I am not here to do so. Therefore you are supposed to protect her. Why did you

let her die just like that?", asked Chris. "Chris stopped it! Accept the fact. Accept that mum is

dead.", said Wyatt. "By the way, we can't go back now. The manor is full of police and demons

waiting to get us. I am running away from them. Do you know who is responsible for mum's

death?", asked Wyatt. "Yes, and I will pay him a visit now.", said Chris.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Paige are still looking for Chris. "Wyatt, have you found who caught

Chris?

We need to get this settle before Piper comes home. She need not have all this worries.", said

Phoebe. "Not sure yet, the Book Of Shadow don't seems to be any help. It's not working.", said

Wyatt. "Then, we will just need to keep searching but quick. Go to work.", said Paige.

"Danny! Get out! Show yourself. I am here to get revenge! You killed my mother after I thought

you save me. Why are you doing this to me?", asked Chris. "You are one determine kid. I admit I

used you to get to your mother. All I actually wanted was your father but he didn't even appear

to get you. So I figured that since he loves the witch so much, the chances that he will appear is

higher. But he disappoints me. He didn't even answer her call after she called for him countless

times.", said Danny. "Then you killed my mum just like that. Why do you even want my dad? He

never done anything to you.", said Chris. "Because…..It doesn't matters you.", said Danny. "I am

so stupid to believe you. Believed that you sincerely saved me. You wrapped my wound like a

father. My dad never ever does that. You gave me that cozy feeling and you make me hates you

too.", said Chris. "I am sorry Chris. I am a demon. I can't be good. I never thought that I am as

good as your father.", said Danny. "Yes, you did but now with my mother dead. I will have to kill

you.", said Chris. "Don't be silly. You are no match for me. You will die even before you can cut

me. Just leave. I am a demon but I don't want to hurt you. Its your dad and my personal feud.

You doesn't need to be the victim like your mother.", said Danny. "No! I am not leaving till you

are dead.", said Chris. He telekinesis Danny to the wall. Danny was slammed badly. "Kid, I don't

want to hurt you.", said Danny. Chris couldn't control his anger and just kept attacking Danny.

Danny just kept defending. Danny couldn't take anymore slam. He can't move anymore. He was

badly wounded. Chris took out his sword. The sword was given by his mother for him to protect

himself. "You killed my mother, I will now kill you with her sword.", said Chris. Chris stabbed him.

Danny was covered with blood. "Chris, are you satisfied now?", asked Danny. "Why didn't you

fight back? You stand a chance.", asked Chris. "That's because you said something that touched

my heart. You are not like Leo at all; you had all your mother's traits. Her care and love towards

others was really pure. You said I am like a father to you and that's the best words I had ever

heard.", said Danny. "I am sorry…..Danny I shouldn't have but you killed my mother.", said

Chris. "Your mother didn't die. I didn't have the heart to let her die. I secretly gave her a potion

that let her wake up from her death. Tell your mother I will always love her and I am sorry.",

said Danny. "Danny, hold on. I will help you.", said Chris. He walked around trying to look for the

potion that healed his mother. "There is only one, its no used looking.", said Danny. "I will not let

you die.", said Chris. Suddenly a small glow appeared, he healed Danny. "It's impossible. Firstly

you can't heal. Secondly, I are evil.", said Danny. "You turned good and this could be my new

power.", said Chris. He is so happy that Danny is alive. "Since mum is alive then why Wyatt said

that mum is dead?", questioned Chris in his mind.

**_Author's Notes: More reviews….please, I need to know if people like this story or not. Hope you all like this chapter. Feel free to ask any question or give any comments. I will answer it in the next chapter._**


	4. The Truth

**CRY'S OF A CHILD 4.**

**The Truth.**

b.a.b.i.b.l.u.b.l.i.s.s: Thanks…I hope you will like this one. Give me reviews after that.

Heather: Sorry, I update so late. Continue this story and give me reviews. Thanks.

Chris was glad that his mum is alive but is furious that Wyatt lied to him. He was really eager to

see his mother and aunts until he saw Wyatt with them. He just acted cool and treated like

nothing has happen. "Mum! I am back. I am really sorry that I left. I didn't mean a thing. I was

just...you know mad but now I know what's the main importance, you.", said Chris. Piper was

glad and relief to see Chris back safely. "Honey, I promised never to let anything to happen to

you. As long as you are back, the past will forget, right Wyatt?", asked Piper. "Sure, welcome

back my brother.", said Wyatt with a happy smile and hugged Chris. "Don't think that I had

forgiven you. In your dreams.", whispered Chris to Wyatt. Wyatt looked confused. Like nothing

had happened. "Mum, can you excuse me? I want to take my bath.", said Chris. "Take a rest at

your room and I will make lunch.", said Piper. After Piper left the room, Chris pulled Wyatt to his

room. Then he threw Wyatt on the bed. "Hey! What are you trying to do, rape me? It feels like it,

or else why did you even threw me on the bed?", said Wyatt. "After I beat you up, you will hope

that I rape you!", said Chris in the meanest way. "Before you do anything, do you mind to

explain to me?", asked Wyatt. "I should have asked you that. Why did you lie to me about mum's

death? Huh? Why? I believed in you, trusted you and what do I get...a back stabbing brother.",

said Chris. "Wait...since when did I even see you? The last time I talked to you was the day you

ran away. Now you are trying to set up a fight!", said Wyatt. "Don't act stupid! Admit it like a

guy...doesn't deny the fact. You were crying and sobbing about mum's death! I saw you, talked

to you even cried with you at P3 two days ago. What, are you having amnesia or what?", said

Chris. "I didn't! I swear! What's the matter, you don't trust me?", pleaded Wyatt. "Yes, I don't!",

said Chris. "Don't start a fight with me. I don't want to hurt mum anymore, be a nice kid.", said

Wyatt. "You are the bad kid. Why are you accusing me of being the bad kid? Huh? What's your

problem? I notice you like to find fault with me.", said Chris. "Kids, what is that screaming up

there? No, fighting remember?", yelled Piper from below. "Wyatt, tell me the truth now? Are you

trying to play a trick on me or what? Tell me and stop fooling me!", said Chris. He is really

impatient to know the truth as he is hoping that Wyatt has a reason for the action and not just

because of hatred towards him. Piper, Phoebe and Paige all orbed up. They went into the room,

just to see them wrestling each other. The sisters split them up and asked for the reason.

"Wyatt, you are older, tell me first.", asked Piper. "I didn't do anything. Chris, he just came in

and….he just slammed me.", said Wyatt. "He is lying, he lied to me. He….made me kill a person,

err.. demon that is good now.", said Chris. "I didn't do it. How many times do you want me to

say?", said Wyatt. "Enough Wyatt, if you think you can do stupid things to make me chase Chris

out, you are wrong. I won't. So stop whatever you are doing and be nice to your brother.", said

Piper. "What? My fault now? Great. I hate you mum, I prefer to have dad. At least he love me

fully.", said Wyatt. "Don't you dare say that to your mother. She had sacrificed a lot for you. Your

dad left both of you just like that. He doesn't care about family except the other half of the

world.", said Phoebe. "Enough! I don't want to hear anymore. Leo is my husband and will be

forever in my heart. Wyatt and Chris, all I want is two sons which take care of each other. Can

you all do it, please? "Yes.", said them both at once. "But he must promise not to do anything to

hurt me, physically or mentally.", said Chris. "I insisted I didn't do it. Give me a break.", said

Wyatt. "Say whatever you want. The truth lies in you.", said Chris. "I didn't!", said Wyatt. Then

he ran to his room and hide. The whole family just left him alone as he is too stubborn to talk. "I

didn't do it. Why ain't they trusting me?", said Wyatt in his room. Then he felt asleep………

_"You are supposed to go away, leave me. I eliminated you away from my life. Go!", cried Wyatt. "Don't run, I will get you. I am you, you can't run away from me….no…way..muahaha..". _

Wyatt has been having this dream repeatedly. It's haunting him…….

_**Author's Notes: Sorry, I could only update once a week. Unless is holidays. Continue to give reviews. I will reveal the dream slowly. Please continue to read and enjoy.**_


	5. Runaway

**CRY'S OF A CHILD 5.**

**Runaway.**

"No!", Wyatt woke up with fear and fright. "It can't be. It's just a dream. Can't be! No, it

can't!", thought Wyatt. It was 2am in the morning. Wyatt had been having this dream for

years but it's getting worse. Somebody in his dreams kept hunting him. He tried all kinds

of potions and spells to get rid of this problem. He never tells anybody about this. He

wouldn't dare. That dream is a curse that only he himself can overcome. Wyatt begins to

dose off….

Dad, please come back. I missed you. Don't leave me ever again.", said Wyatt. "I

will…I will stay forever.", said Leo. Then Leo begins to change into another person. "It's me again. I will stay with you forever. Getting closer and closer to you. Muahaha….". "Who are you? Tell me, please. Stop doing this to me. What have I done?", asked Wyatt. "You created me. Ask yourself. Deep down in your heart, you will find it. Look…just keep looking...".

Wyatt woke up again. "I created him? I don't get it. Why would I create someone I fear

of?", millions of questions flow in his mind. "I must face this myself. I need to see who

he is. I must!".

Wyatt walked down to see if anyone is awake. He saw two people talking to each other.

It's his mother and a guy. "Who could it be?", Wyatt was eager to know. He went closer.

Piper heard him walking towards them and quickly asked the person to leave. That

person just orbed away. "Who is that mum?", questioned Wyatt. "No one. You must be

hallucinating. Why are you awake anyway?", asked Piper. She immediately changes the

topic. "Mum, answer my question. I am not a kid that you can lie to. Tell me?", asked

Wyatt with a stern voice. "Wyatt. It's not that simple. I…", Piper seems reluctant to talk.

"Your boyfriend? The baby's father?", asked Wyatt. "No! I will never betray your father.

He is just away but he will be back.", said Piper. "Then who is that guy I just saw?",

asked Wyatt. "I can't tell you. I promised him not to tell. If I do, it will endanger your life

and Chris too. I won't take that risk.", said Piper. "I will. Now tell me. Are you having an

affair behind dad's knowledge.", asked Wyatt again. He kept thinking that his mother is

having an affair. "You can't say that! I am your mother and I demand some respect from

you. I can't tell you, Wyatt. When times comes you will know but for now it's a secret

that can't be revealed.", said Piper. "The right time? I understand, that's when he will

become our father!", said Wyatt as he runs to his room.

Piper can't tell the truth about that man she talked to.

If Piper tells Wyatt about the person, he will find know the truth regarding Leo.

He will want to go to the Underworld to look for his dad.

It's too dangerous for a kid to go to the underworld. Piper understands her child very well.

He is really stubborn and he loves his dad a lot.

He will insist to go look for him if he knew. "Why? Why everybody in this

world does have to betray me? Chris lose trust on me because of I don't know what, dad

left me for real and now mum is going to ditch me aside for her own sake. All of them are

self-centered! I hate them all. Ahh!…", Wyatt shouted when a migraine hit him. He

squatted as he pressed his skull tightly. The person in him dream is getting control over

him. That person is making him suffer…..he need to hold on. But can he do it?

**_Author Notes: Wyatt dream's is taking over him. Next chapter, Leo will be mentioned. No review given this week. I hope this chapter can satisfy you all. Please give me your reviews. I hope to see some. TQ…..hope you enjoy this chapter. _**


	6. Death and Dream

**CRY'S OF A CHILD 6.**

**Death And Dream.**

**Heather: Thanks for your review. Please give me more reviews. TQ.**

**Liverpuds: Sorry about the grammar. I will try my best to improve it.**

"I will not let you make me suffer forever! Today, it's my turn to get revenge from you", said

Wyatt. He swiftly took out the mask to reveal the secret phantom. "It's you", said Wyatt. "Why?

Hard to believe what you saw? I am you. Like I said before, you created me. Your hatred

towards your sibling because of jealousy made me.", said Wyatt phantom. "I can't be you. I don't

hate Chris that much", said Wyatt with a shocking look. "Yes, you do. Deep down in your heart,

all you have there is angst and fear. Fear that you would lose your parents", said Wyatt

phantom. "Leave me! Please...I don't need you", said Wyatt. "I can't unless you let go all your

anger or else I will slowly possess you. Take over your feeling and body", said Wyatt phantom.

"Then, I will kill without control or realization. No...you can't do this to me. I am the master not

you, you can't possibly control Me.", said Wyatt. "Try me..."said Wyatt phantom. The evil Wyatt

took over his body. His eyes glow. "Excalibur.", said Wyatt. The sword came to him. He grabbed

the sword and heads for Piper's room. Piper was soundly asleep. He took a look at his mother's

face and held the sword high. In the darkness, he stabbed his mother. "Wyatt. But why?", cried

Piper. She was getting weaker, slowly dying. She can hardly speak anymore. Wyatt got to his

senses but the phantom is too powerful and wouldn't let him heal Piper. "Let me heal her!", cried

Wyatt. Piper stopped breathing. Her heartbeat is faint. She is dying. "Ahh...", Wyatt yelled loudly

and slit his vain. Blood tickle down. He do that to get control of himself. He doesn't

care about the pain, he just want his mother to be alive. He begins calm down. The phantom is

gone for now. Wyatt turned to his mother and heals her. "Why isn't it working?", said Wyatt.

Piper is dead. Officially dead. "No, mum. You can't die just like that. Wake up. Come on mum. I

am sorry...You promised to bring dad back and to watch me graduate. You promised to take care

of me. You can't die, you still owe me these promises.", Wyatt said as he cries and yelled, also

heal. His mum can't be healed. She had cheated death many times. She is finally dead. The

angel of death is here to take her. "No mum...please...no.", cried Wyatt.

Meanwhile, Leo is still at the Underworld. Leo is untidy and messy. He had not shaved for months. He had been left there by Lillian. Lillian wants him to surrender to him but he still insist on having his family back. Therefore, Lillian just locked him up like an animal. Suddenly he felt a shock. "Piper!", cried Leo. He had the feeling that his family is in danger. Somebody dangerous is about to destroy his family. "What is happening to my family?", thought Leo.

**_Author Notes: Is Piper really dead? What will Leo do? Please give your reviews. Hope that you like this chapter. Next chapter, Wyatt is desperate to save his family from himself. _**


	7. Bonding

**CRY'S OF A CHILD 7.**

**Bonding.**

**_heather1021_****_: Please read and continue to give me reviews. Thanks a lot for your encouragement._**

**_b.a.b.i.b.l.u.b.l.i.s.s_****_: Read to find out. Of course I won't let Piper die just like that. Thanks for your review and please give me more reviews and enjoy. _**

"Lillian, let me out. My family needs me. I promised to be back. Let me get up. I need to!",

shouted Leo. He was getting impatient. "Sorry, Leo but you have to forget about them. Their life

and death doesn't concern me neither you. You are my husband now, not hers", said Lillian. She

just ignores Leo. Leo kept yelling to be realized but it was useless.

"Mum!", cried Wyatt. Suddenly his surrounding just fades away. Piper just dissolved in thin air.

The manor fades too. Everything is black and dark. Then the Phantom came out. "How is it? Try

challenging me and that's what you get, served you right...", said the phantom wickedly. "You

must pay back. Give my mother back! I will rather die with you. Get her back now!", Wyatt said

with a furious face. He is in rage and wants revenge. "If I die, you will as well.", the phantom

said with arrogance. "I don't care! Get her back this instance.", demand Wyatt. "Cool down. It's

just a demo of what will happen if you don't let me get the full control of you. I can put it back

straight but this is your future. I am here to dominate the world. And nobody can stop me.", said

the Phantom. "I won't let you do it. I am powerful enough to destroy you.", said Wyatt. "If I am

you, I will not do that. I have a master plan to separate your family, making your life miserable

till you wish to give up your life. You can choose who you want dead first, may be your mum. I

guessed she alone is enough to break you down.", teased the Phantom. "What do you want from

me?", said Wyatt. "You! I just want your mind and powers. Think wisely, I will be

back...muahaha...", the Phantom vanished in a poof of smoke. "Wait. I am not finish with you

yet!", yelled Wyatt. The phantom is gone. All he saw was his mum beside him. "Wyatt, are you

alright? You must be having a really bad dream. Calm down and go to bed.", said Piper. Wyatt

stared deeply at Piper's eyes and hugged her. "Mum, I am sorry. I love you, I do. Please don't

ever leave me. Don't...I need you.", Wyatt said as he sobbed. When he saw his mother's lifeless

body, he was extremely shocked. He was stunned and tears begin to wet his eyes. "Honey, you

are holding me really tight. You are suffocating the baby.", said Piper. "Oh, I am sorry. I just

missed you.", said Wyatt. "Ohh, silly. I see you everyday. How can you miss me? Anyway is nice

to get a great hug from my lovely son.", said Piper. It's quite sometime that they didn't actually

sit down and talk. That night, Piper hums a lullaby for Wyatt to bed. Wyatt loved it and felt love

and care from his mother. Chris just stared from the corner of the door. He wants that kind of

mother and son time too. It seems that Wyatt always gets the best while Chris is just a minor

character in his family. Chris turned to avoid being seen after Piper stood up to go to her room.

Chris just swiftly orbed back to his room. He lies on top of the bed. He admitted that he was a bit

jealous but he can't help it. He just sleeps with a sad feeling in his heart. After a while, Piper

came in. "Chris, I will always love and protect you. It's a promise. Sleep well, my son.",

whispered Piper as she covered Chris with his blanket. She assumed Chris was asleep. Piper left

the room and some sobbing sound was heard. It's from Chris. He was touched by his mother's

words.

_**Author Notes: Will Wyatt save his family? Hope you all like this chapter, please continue giving your reviews and enjoy. Next chapter, Chris introduced Danny to his family. How will his family react? **_


	8. Danny Is Here!

**CRY'S OF A CHILD 8.**

**Danny Is Here!**

**Heather 1021: Thanks for your review. Enjoy……then give me your comment. TQ.**

The next day, Chris woke up with a happy heart. Since

everything is stable, Chris planned to let Danny meet his family

and stay with them. "Mum, today I will be bringing a friend. Can

he live with us for a couple of weeks?", asked Chris. "Honey,

not that you don't know that we are special. Mortals can't stay

with us. Unless if it's like Glen.", said Piper. "Glen and I were

history. I broke up with him yesterday. He said we aren't the

same after we dated a year! Can you believe that? I thought we

are one as he accepted me as a witch.", said Paige. "You both

were still so closed yesterday.", said Phoebe. "Quite talking

about Glen and pass me the butter.", said Paige. "Excuse me,

can I get some attention here?", said Chris. "Chris, did you

like...", Chris interrupted before Wyatt can finish his sentence.

"Finally somebody's listening.", said Chris. "Actually, I want to

ask you whether have you seen my black, Simple Plan T-shirt?",

asked Wyatt. "Yes, it's at the laundry basket and mum my friend

is magical too.", said Chris with a higher tone. "Okay, then but

make sure he is nice.", said Piper. Chris just smiled to show his

satisfaction. He orbed to the Underworld to see Danny. "Danny,

today I'm giving you a surprise.", said Chris. "What surprise?",

asked Danny. "Like I said, It's a surprise. Now I need you to

dress up to your nice. Since you are a mortal now, you can no

longer shimmer. So I will orb you there.", said Chris. "Fine, I

will be done in a minute.

Meanwhile, Wyatt is still thinking hard how to solve his

problem. "May be, if I fight with him in the dreams one on one, I

can defeat him. No, it can't work because I will die along. I can't

just let him grow stronger. He will kill mum!", thought Wyatt.

He flipped through the BOS. "Wyatt, what are you doing? Is

there a demon attacked or something?", asked Phoebe.

"Nothing, just finding a remedy to sleep well. I have been having

trouble sleeping.", said Wyatt. "Really? You can always ask me

for advice. After all, I am a columnist who gives advice and a

psychic too.", said Phoebe. "It's really nothing. Thanks anyway.",

Wyatt said and orbed out to avoid. "Hey, young man. How many

times must I tell you not to orb away during our conversation?",

yelled Phoebe.

"Danny, are you done?", Chris called from across the room.

Since Chris and Danny became good friends because of the

dreadful incident, Danny had converted from a demon to a

mortal. Danny still lives at the Underworld because he doesn't

have a place on the normal world. Therefore Chris promised to

help him find a cozy home to stay. "I am done. How do I look?",

Danny asked. "You looked gorgeous. I never knew that you

could look so good in a tuxedo. Let's go now but first close

your eyes. Like I said before, it's a surprise", Chris said. "Okay,

I am all ready for your surprise. This better be good", Danny

said. Chris held Danny and orbed to his house. "Don't open

your eyes first", Chris said. Then he pressed the bell. Suddenly

he remembered that he left his wallet in Danny's house. So he

orbed back down. Piper opened the door and Danny opened his

eyes at the same time. "Dan...it's you!...

_**Author's notes: It's Dan……Chris didn't know about Dan's existent neither do Piper but Dan knew it all along. What is his motif? Please give me your reviews. I need to know what you think of this story. **_

_**Next Chapter: Danny wants to reunite with Piper. Will Piper accept or reject it? **_


	9. Be With Me

**CRY'S OF A CHILD 9.**

**Be with me.**

psychokitty3: Read to find out. Don't worry; I will put Leo in the crucial plot soon. I will make it good. Keep reading and don't forget your reviews, please….TQ.

"Dan, what are you doing here?", Piper asked. "I am not supposed to be here. I am sorry. I will

leave", Dan said. "Dan! Wait...you are welcome to have a cup of coffee. Please come in", Piper

said. Ever since Piper married with Leo, Dan turned into a miserable person. He regretted leaving

Piper. So he changed his name into Danny, to start a new life but he failed and turned to the evil

side. Then Chris came back. Piper and Dan were staring at each other. "Excused me, but I don't

remember introducing you to each other. Do you know my friend, mum?", Chris asked. "Yes, we

were once...friends", Piper replied. Dan was disappointed that Piper only treated him as an

ordinary friend. Dan was hoping for more but he will not just give up. He swore to win Piper's

heart back.

"So, where's Leo?", questioned Dan. "He is busy. We separated for a couple of years", Piper

replied. "Divorce? Did he treat you badly or what?", asked Dan again. "No, definitely not. He

treated me well. We separated because of his extra responsibilities. We are technically divorced

but not legally. "I heard that you saved Chris. Thank you.", Piper said. "If is for you, I will do

anything. Moreover it's your son. Anyway, I am sorry I took him for quite sometime.", Dan said.

"It's the past. Chris had explained everything. Thanks for saving me.", Piper replied. "I should be

saying sorry as I brought so much trouble to you.", Dan said. "Never mine, as long as you are

back to the old Dan.", Piper said. "Piper, I had changed back into my old self. Can our love life

start again? We can build a new future for us and your sons too.", Dan said. That stunned Piper.

"I...can't. I am married. Anyway it's already history.", Piper replied. "Leo left you. I thought he

will be with you forever. I should had fought with him to win you. I regretted it all these years.

Now I am back and nobody can hurt you again! I am here to start a new life with you. I will love

you, forever. Be with you and care for you.", Dan said. "I...", Piper is lost. She couldn't hurt him.

"Give me a chance, give yourself a chance. Your children need a father. I can be a good father.",

Dan added. "I don't know. Please give me sometime, I need to think.", Piper said. "I am willing

to wait for you.", Dan said.

Chris came from the kitchen. He baked some cookies. "Have some. Mum, Danny is currently

living in the Underworld but as you know he is good now. It's not suitable for him to live there.

Can he live with us for now?", Chris asked. "There is no space in this house. I don't think he can

stay.", Piper replied. "I will share my room. Please...", Chris begged. "Okay, if you insists.", Piper

replied. She doesn't want to hurt his son. So she agreed. That decision made Dan happy. He

finally has the chance to reunite with Piper. Now there is nothing here to stop him but Leo. As

long as he is not here, Dan will convince Piper to marry him.

Wyatt duplicated himself using a potion. The original he will be good. While his clone will be the

all evil. He used this way to save his family. Whenever the Phantom strike, Wyatt will be ready to

fight back. Therefore, everything will be balanced. But the evil side of Wyatt has plan of his own.

Wyatt put his evil side in a bottle that is chanted with good magic. It will keep the Phantom in for

now unless somebody release it.

"Dan asked me to give him another chance. I couldn't decide as Leo is my husband and a father

to my children. I hate Leo for leaving me yet I can't decide.", Piper said. "Piper, calm down.

Think carefully. You are about to accept somebody who had been a demon before. Cole was a

nightmare for me and I don't hope that you will go through that too.", Phoebe said. "Give Dan a

chance. Just because Cole is evil, doesn't mean Dan is. Besides he is a changed man now.",

Paige said. "Leopard never looses it's spots.", Phoebe added. "Piper had separated with Leo so

long. She should start a new life.", Paige said. "You could be right. Just because I am afraid of

loving an ex demon, doesn't mean I have to stop you. May be you should give him a chance to

prove himself.", Phoebe said. "May be. Unless...", Piper said. "Unless what?", asked Paige.

"Nothing. Good night.", Piper said and went to her room. Next morning, Dan woke up earlier

than Piper and made breakfast on bed for her. "Morning Piper.", Dan said. "Whoa...thanks.",

Piper said with surprised. "Anything for a lovely lady like you. So have you consider about us?",

asked Dan. "Yes and I think we can...may be start again. You know, just like when we started

dating.", said Piper. "Really? I will make you the happiest person!", Dan said with joy. He hugged

her and gave a light kiss.

_**Author's Notes: Will this relationship last or break? How will evil Wyatt continue with his plot after being trapped in the bottle? Continue to read and please give me your comments or reviews…..TQ.**_

_**Next chapter: Leo escaped and saw Piper with Dan together. What is his reaction? Lillian hunts for Leo. What will happen to Leo?**_


	10. Brainwash

**CRY'S OF A CHILD 10.**

**Brainwash. **

**Kaya333: Thank you for your review and continue to read. Thank you.**

Linn-LovesPiperLeo: **I love Leo and Piper too but I need to let Dan in as it is part of the story. I am sorry but please continue to read. As long as Piper and Leo is in our heart, it will always lives. **

Piper had finally decided to move on since Leo had left her for years and was only back once in a

while. Moreover Leo never appears for almost 6 months after Leo accidentally impregnates her.

Then there was not a single news about Leo. It seems that Leo had finally decided to live like an

real Elder. Moreover her sons accepted her new relationship with Dan.

Dan really treated them well, like a real father. Meanwhile, Leo is desperate to escape from the

prison made by Lillian.

"Lillian, how long are you going to keep me locked up in here? Let me go!" demanded Leo.

"When you agree to marry me.", Lillian replied. "Fine. If that's what you want.", Leo finally gave

up. "Finally. You are mine fully. Guards, release him and tell everyone that I am going to have a

feast.", Lillian announced. The moment Leo was untied and came out from the cage, he orbed

out. "Leo, I trusted you! Get him back", Lillian said to the guards. Leo battled his way out. He

had cuts and bruises on his body but all he wants was Piper. Finally he managed to see the world

again. The first thing he had in mind was Piper. He orbed home silently, wanting to give his

family a surprise. Then his impression changed. Dan was playing with his sons and Piper is

pregnant. Leo just left. He thought that Piper was having Dan's child and that they are a family

now. So Leo respected Piper decision and hand himself over to Lillian. He is disappointed, sad.

He will always love her but the fact is she is no longer his. He can't deny the fact. "I am all yours.

Kill me! I have no purpose to live anymore.", Leo requested. "Is this another trick of yours?

Never mine, it doesn't matter. This machine I brought from the future can help you.", Lillian said.

Leo had nothing to say but to follow Lillian. "Sit here. This machine will help you It will shock you

and you will die in good condition without any pain. Are you sure you want to do this?", Lillian

asked. "Yes, do it and thank you.", Leo said with disappointment. Lillian pressed the button and

the process begins. Flashes of memories were experienced by him. He saw Piper together with

him and their marriage day. Then he saw his little boy and big Chris death. How he separated

with Piper and everything about him and Piper. Leo yelled in agony and then he is motionless.

Lillian brought Leo to a mansion and placed Leo there. "I am sorry that I did this but I loved you

too much.", Lillian confessed. After Leo woke up, all he remembers was his life during WW2.

Piper was no longer in his life. Lillian lied to him that he is a doctor and a multimillionaire. Leo

had some feeling about the truth but Lillian kept denying. Therefore he believes in her words.

"You are working here at New York. You are a pediatric. You met with an accident a few months

ago and I am your only family member.", Lillian kept brain washing Leo. It was all a plot to erase

all of Leo's memories except about her and she did it. How will Leo regain his memories again

and fight back Piper? Will Piper really be with Dan? Now that Lillian separated Leo and Piper by

shifting Leo to New York, will they even get to meet each other ever again?

_**Author's Notes: I will not just let the story ends with Dan and Piper. Continue to read and Leo and Piper may or may not reunite. Don't forget, your reviews please…..By the way, so far what do you think of this story? Anyway, thanks for reading. Remember to read the next chapter.**_

_**Next chapter: Piper involved in an accident. It's because of Leo.**_


	11. Accident

**CRY'S OF A CHILD 11.**

**Accident.**

At New York city.

"Dr. Wyatt, your wife is on line 2.", the nurse told Leo. "Thanks.", Leo replied. "Hello, Lil.

Anything?", Leo asked. "Nothing, just checking up on you.", Lillian said. "As usual, just checked

on a few patients. Since there is nothing, bye", Leo said. Even though Lillian told him that he is

his husband, he has not much feeling towards her. Leo tends to avoid her. He just feels that

something isn't right. "Mr. Wyatt, there is an emergency. You need to rush to Brazil.", the nurse

said. "I am ready, get the cab and tell my wife", Leo said. Leo just rushed to the airport and took

off.

At the plane,

Leo was reading a book about Wicca and suddenly, images flashed through. His head hurts. He

laid back and calmed down. The pain begins to subside. "The air turbulence is strong, please put

on your belts. Thank you." Leo heard the speaker said. Leo put on his seat belt and some jumpy

feeling was felt. The plane was having some trouble. "We need to land in San Francisco. It's an

emergency landing. Sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you." the speaker said again. Leo was

frustrated. Somebody in Brazil needs him and he is here in San Francisco. After he settled down

in the hotel, he received a call. "Dr. Wyatt, Dr. Brown is in Brazil now. You need not go there

now. Everything is under control. A private plane will be there in a week time. Meanwhile enjoy

yourself. Mr. John will bring you around the city.", the nurse said. "Alright, since I am here.", Leo

sighed. After an hour, Mr. John arrived in Leo's hotel. It was around 9 pm. "Dr. Wyatt? I am

John. Nice to meet you. I will be your tour guide.", John said. "Nice to meet you too. Call me

Leo. Can I call you John?", asked Leo. "Sure.", John said and brought him to the city. They had

dinner and visited the San Francisco until 11 pm. "Leo, this is my favorite place. The best

hangout in San Francisco, P3", John said. "This place is so...familiar", Leo thought. Then they

walked in. Piper is there, working. It's already a year after Leo was brainwashed and Piper had a

beautiful baby girl. She is also engaged to Dan. "Excused me, do you want anything? A drink?",

asked Piper. Leo turned his head to see Piper and Piper dropped the tray she was holding. I

Immediately, she froze it. Everything went in to position, paused. Piper was so shocked, stunned.

Leo, the man she thought was dead is back. Piper just hugged Leo and tears were running down

her cheek. The spell ran out and Leo was surprised that Piper hugged him. "Leo, I thought you

were dead. Where were you all these years? Your sons missed you and you now have a beautiful

baby girl.", Piper said. "I am sorry lady but I do not know you. Besides I don't have a child.", Leo

answered. "What's the matter with you? Don't you know me? I am your wife, the person whom

you promised to love for life. You are Leo Wyatt right?", Piper insisted. "I am sorry but I had a

wife already and I am Leonard Wyatt. People called me Leo. Let me go. Your place provides

lousy services. That it, I am leaving", Leo just left. "Wait, it's impossible! You must be him. I

know it", Piper chased after Leo who ran away as well. He was shocked that a lady just came

after him. He kept avoiding her. So Leo ran across the road, Piper trailed along and that's when a

big truck hit her. Piper was on the ground, covered with blood. Then a shot at his nerves

reminded him something that he doesn't know. All he knows is that he needs to save her. He

can't leave her just like that. He turned back for her. "Leo...", Piper kept repeating. Out of no

where Leo just murmured out, "You are badly injured. Calm down, I will not let you die like this.

No way.", Leo just said it. Leo didn't recognize her but he felt deeply for her. It's like they knew

each other. "No, I can't fall in love with her. I am married.", Leo kept reminding himself. "Hold

on. The ambulance is coming", Leo told Piper. "The ambulance is here, hold on", Piper heard.

"Leo stay with me. I am cold...pain. Don't ever leave me", Piper whispered. "I will not. Just be

strong. You will be fine", Leo replied. He had strange feeling. He can't describe his panic and

scared feeling when he saw Piper covered with blood. His heart beat swiftly. All he wished for

now is, Piper to be safe. Nothing else. He knew that deep down in his heart, he knows her...very

well. He loves her...it's just...there isn't any memory about her. And he clearly felt that Piper

really love that man whom she mistake as him. He hopes to have a love like theirs but Lillian

didn't give him that. "You must stay strong. I still want to know you. You are a great lady", Leo

whispered to Piper as the ambulance rushed her to the hospital.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: A simple chapter, hope you all like it. Cliffhanger….will Piper continues to live? Please read and give me your reviews….TQ.**

**Next chapter: Dan goes to the hospital to see Piper. Leo is there taking care of her. Will they meet….and what will happen? **


	12. True Loves Never Dies

**CRY'S OF A CHILD 12.**

**True loves never dies.**

After the accident, Piper was badly injured. She was placed in the ICU. She had broken ribs and

could be paralyzed for life. Leo felt really sorry. As Piper didn't bring her ID with her, her family

wasn't contact. Magic seems to be cut off. Nobody could sense Piper. Therefore it's up to the

police to get her family. Meanwhile Leo took cared of her. Leo called his office at New York and

cancelled his flight. He wants to be responsible for Piper. Leo still did not know her name until a

small card felt out. It's a birthday card for Leo. It was dated a year ago. Piper did not forget Leo.

She engaged with Dan because Dan had treated her well and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Dear Leo,

Happy birthday. Where are you? I just want to tell you that there is always a family here waiting for you. I meant your boys, your daughter whom I guessed you never got a chance to know her and me. Love you and missed you, Piper.

Leo felt so strange. It's like the letter was for him but he clearly knows that it is not him. "So,

your name is Piper", Leo said to Piper who is still weak. After a few weeks, Piper finally woke up.

Leo was lying on her. He had accompanied Piper all this time. Piper moved and Leo woke up.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?", Piper said weakly. "No, you are finally awake. How are you

feeling?", Leo asked. "Thanks for your concern. Have you been here all these time?", Piper

asked. "Yes. I felt I have to be responsible of what happened to you. I should have calm down.

Nothing would have happen then.", Leo regretted. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have jumped

into conclusion. You looked so much like him. It's as though as you were him", Piper said. "Never

mine, it's the past and let me make it up for you. Have some water", Leo passed her a cup of

water. Piper couldn't grab the cup properly, she dropped it. Leo's shirt got wet. He tried to wipe

it. So does Piper. They touched each other hands by accident. They stared at each other.

Suddenly, they let go of each other quick and apologized. After sometime, Piper was finally

feeling better. Leo accompanied her everyday and they begin to like each other. That night, Leo

was talking to Piper and they were enjoying themselves. It was Piper last night at the hospital.

After that they will be going on with their own life. Piper didn't tell her family that she was

admitted to the hospital. She lied that she had something important to do and will not be back

any sooner. She didn't want them to be worried. That night, Leo made a nice candle light dinner

for Piper. They dance and enjoyed themselves. Suddenly they stopped and Leo gazed into her

beautiful eyes. They went nearer to each other and this time, they did not pull off. They kissed.

Leo never kissed Lillian before even if she tries, Leo will reject her. The kiss continued with Piper

unbuttons Leo's shirt and Leo helping Piper out from her shirt. They continued and that night,

they slept together. The next morning, Piper woke up and felt the warm, cozy feeling Leo gave

her. It has been long since she felt that. Leo opened his eyes and he saw Piper beside him. He

did had a great time but he is married. He needs to be responsible too. "It's okay. We both had a

great night and I am glad, we did. I don't mine. I understand your situation", Piper said. Piper

felt Leo's dilemma and she wouldn't want Leo to feel bad. So she let go. "Piper, I am truly sorry",

Leo said. "Love is not a guild. You don't need to be sorry for that. I love you, you are my Leo",

Piper said. "I love you too but I can't be with you. We will not have a future. You have a fiancé

and I am married", Leo said. "We will go separate ways and may not see each other again. Good

bye, my love", Piper said. Then she left. Leo just stands there, stunned. He doesn't know what to

do. He loves her and that is a fact. He is married and that is a fact too. Piper left with tears on

her face. She wants Leo back. She is lying to herself that she loves Dan. She is just hunger for

love and care. Leo gave her those until the Elders broke them up. "Must I chase her or stay here

and regret later? What must I do?", Leo thought. He chose her. He ran after her. "Piper, wait for

me. I want to be with you. I love you!", Leo yelled.

_**Author's Notes: That is how Leo felt….Will they be back together and fight all consequences? **_


	13. Promised

**CRY'S OF A CHILD 13.**

**Promised.**

"Piper, trust me. I really do. Give me some time. I will fly back to New York and divorce with my wife now!", Leo said.

"I said it's okay! You don't need to do this. Just leave, will you? I do not want all these promises because Leo gave me that too. Where is him now? I do not want to go through those tough times alone again. It's tough...it's really difficult", Piper broke down into tears.

"Piper, I am not that Leo. I am me, the man you love. I am here for you. It's destined. I am supposed to be in Brazil but I end up here. I am glad I did. I will keep my promises. I promised", Leo said.

Piper smiled at him. Leo hugged her and gave her a light kiss.

"Wait for me. I will be back for you", Leo said.

Leo went back to New York to divorce with Lillian.

"Get me the earliest flight back", Leo called his secretary.

He wants to go back quick.

He wants to be with Piper.

The moment Leo step into the house. Lillian was there preparing a delicious lunch for him.

"Honey, have your lunch first. I have something to tell you", Lillian set up the table and invited Leo there.

"Me too. I have something important to tell you. May be you should tell first", Leo said.

"Alright...I am pregnant!", Lillian said with excitement.

Leo was stunned.

How can he tell her? He can't just leave her and his unborn child. Yet he wants Piper. He wants to be with Piper but he wants to be a responsible guy too.

"Leo?", Lillian called. "Huh?...I need to go to the bathroom first", Leo struggle to escape from this tension.

He locked himself in the bathroom. He went into deep thoughts.

"It can't be! Piper is still waiting for me. What am I supposed to do?", Leo pondered alone.

Meanwhile, Lillian picked up the phone. She called Piper.

"Hello, Piper Halliwell? I am Leo's wife. I'm here on behalf of my husband. He wants to tell you to go on with your life. We are going to be parents very soon. He said that he is really sorry but he has to be a responsible husband. He wished you the fullest happiness with Dan", Lillian said.

Piper couldn't say anything.

Again, she was hurt badly.

All the hopes and promises Leo gave her was just a lust.

She shouldn't have turned back.

She regretted giving Leo that chance to hurt her.

She felt so deceived and hopeless.

"Hello, miss Halliwell? Are you still there?", asked Lillian.

"Yes and congratulation. Please tell Leo that I will be the happiest person and thank you for everything", Piper told Lillian with a heavy heart. She put down the telephone.

At that time, no one was at home. She is the only one who knows about Leo existents and she plan to keep it a secret, forever.

Leo came out to face Lillian.

"Lillian, I am happy that I am going to be a father but I can't live with you anymore. I am sorry. It's not you…it's just me", Leo said.

"What is my mistake? I will change, please don't leave me. You know that I love you and you can't do this to me", Lillian begged.

"I just can't. I felt in love with another woman! True and pure love", Leo said with a stern voice.

"Please stay, at least until the baby is born. Give me a chance, give the baby a chance. Please Leo. Don't be a cruel father", Lillian said.

"Only until the baby is born, after that there is nothing between us. Please remember that I am doing this because of my responsibility towards my child!", Leo said and he left the room immediately.

Lillian smiled. She managed to deceive Leo once again.

"One year time will be enough for a lot to change. Leo and Piper will not be together forever! You will be mine, Leo", thought Lillian.

****

**_Author's notes: Piper felt deceived. She was again disappointed. Leo wants a divorce but was pulled back. Will Lillian succeed her_** **_evil plan? Please summit your reviews..._**

**_Next chapter: Dan proposed to Piper. He wants to marry her in a month's time. Leo have no clue about the proposal and sent a letter to Piper, asking her to wait. Will she wait?_**


	14. The Rise Of A New Source

**CRY'S OF A CHILD 14.**

**The Rise Of A New Source. **

Leo went back to his office.

He sat there alone.

Lillian is now the Source.

She is powerful enough to do anything she wants.

She can easily control Leo but she wants his heart.

Therefore she tried all kinds of ways to win Leo.

She spy's on Leo all the time.

During work or leisure time.

Of course Leo doesn't know.

Leo doesn't want to go home. All he wants is to be alone.

"Piper, what are you doing?", thought Leo.

All he had in mind is Piper.

He took out a pen and wrote a letter to her.

Dear Piper,

I am really sorry. I couldn't be with you now. No matter what, I swore to come back for you. I will keep my promise. Please give me a year time. Please tell Dan about us and that you love me. If he persists, I will personally see him to give an explanation. I have my reasons but I couldn't tell you for now. I really do love you. If you feel the same towards me, then wait for me.

From, Leo.

Lillian saw it all.

She tore it.

Nothing can spoil her plans neither do Piper.

In San Francisco

"Piper, you don't look so good. Is there something bordering you? ", asked Dan.

"I am fine. I need to go to P3 now. It's really late", Piper stood up and head for the door.

"Let me drive you there", Dan volunteered.

"It's not necessary. I can go there by myself", Piper told him.

"Piper, why are you avoiding me? ", Dan felt suspicious.

"I am not. I just think that it is not necessary for you to bring me there", Piper answered.

"What's wrong? I'm about to be your husband", Dan said.

"You are going to be my husband! Not yet. Therefore I should have my own space", Piper began to get pissed off.

She stormed out of the manor.

It's midnight. Piper is still alone in P3.

Suddenly there is a sound.

"Who is there? Show your true identity", Piper asked.

"It's just me", Dan said.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have been a control freak. It's just that, I am worried about you. After the long disappearance, you seem so secretive. You are so cold to me", Dan said again.

"I am sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted at you", Piper replied.

"I know. We had been together for almost a year. We are also engaged. I think it's time for us to get married", Dan said.

Piper who is still very upset from Leo's disloyalty agreed.

She wants a stable relationship and not a rocky life.

"Dan, I hope that we will have a long lasting marriage. I don't want Leo and my incident to repeat itself", Piper said.

"Don't worry. I will not be like Leo. I will protect you forever", Dan kissed Piper.

After that, they told everybody about the good news.

A few weeks after that, Leo still didn't know about Piper marriage.

The marriage will be held today.

No one is at home.

Leo is at work and Lillian is the only person at home.

Suddenly Wyatt appeared, he is there to challenge the source of all evil.

Lillian fought with him but they were both equally powerful.

"What do you from me?" , Lillian questioned.

"I want to be the source. You don't deserve the source. I will beat you today to prove that I deserve to be the source", Wyatt said.

Leo came back early that day.

He saw Lillian fighting with a guy. Leo was freaked out.

He doesn't know about the existents of magic.

Lillian got weaker and was thrown towards the glass door.

A sharp point stabbed through her chest.

Wyatt saw it and smiled.

Leo saw it and ran towards Wyatt, just to get slammed.

Then Wyatt shimmered away.

Leo stood up and ran towards Lillian, who is dying.

"Lillian, hold it. I will bring you to the hospital", Leo panicked.

"There is not enough time. I am dying. I need to tell you something", Lillian said.

"I am not your wife. I am your ex-wife. Piper is your wife. I lied to you that I am pregnant too. I just want you to be beside me forever. I am sorry", Lillian said.

"I forgive you. Just be alive", Leo said.

"Thanks. Get Piper. She will be married to Dan today. Take this potion and your memory will recover. Leo, I will always love you even if you hate me", Lillian said her last words. "Lillian! I don't hate you. Good bye" , Leo said with sorrow. Lillian burned into ashes. That is the last of her. The new source is now Wyatt.

_**Author's notes: Why did Wyatt hit his father and didn't say a word? Please give me your reviews. Thank you.**_

**_Next chapter: Leo rushed to get Piper back. Dan and Leo's feud will be settled once and for all. May the best man wins Piper!_**


	15. Leo Vs Dan

**CRY'S OF A CHILD 15.**

**Leo VS. Dan.**

"Should I trust Lillian? Must I drink this?", Leo kept thinking.

Yes I must, it's the only way to know the truth about Piper", Leo thought.

He took off the cock and drank it.

Suddenly, heat flowed all over his body and was followed by a sudden drop of his temperature.

His temperature went wild.

He yelled in agony.

A sharp pain shot his brain.

Images flowed in his brain.

He saw Piper, his sons and the elders.

Their argument and parting with Piper.

Lastly, he saw Lillian died in his arms.

The pain was finally over.

He cried.

Not because of the excruciating pain but because he realized how much he had hurt Piper.

He stood up and rushed to the airport.

He regretted about his past and swore to change that.

He can't just sit here and watch Piper and Dan walk into the church.

He must win Piper back!.

"Piper, wait for me", Leo thought.

He didn't bring anything to the airport.

All he wants is Piper.

Others are just minority.

"Miss, can I book a place on the earliest plane to San Francisco?", Leo asked.

"The earliest flight is at 10.30 a.m. May I have your passport please?", said the lady.

"My passport! It's at home. Can I book the place first? I will be back as soon as possible", Leo said and rushed to his car.

His car was stolen.

There is not enough time to make a police report.

Therefore he let it be.

He saw a cab and ran towards it.

He was nearly knocked down by the driver.

"Are you crazy? Can't you see that I am driving towards you?", the driver scolded.

"I am sorry. Can you drive me to this address? I am in a hurry", Leo said.

He went into the cab.

Luck isn't at his side, there was an accident. Therefore there was a massive traffic-jam.

"Mr., can you hurry up?", Leo requested.

"I am sorry but it's not my fault that the roads are all blocked up", the driver said.

"Never mine. I will run back. Keep the change", Leo gave him 50 bucks and left.

He took off his tie and cot.

He ran with all his might.

Finally, he reached home.

He searched for his passport just to realize that he left it in his office.

He called his secretary and asked her to bring it to him immediately.

After a while, she arrived.

Leo requested her to send him to the airport.

He was all soak in sweat and exhausted.

He thanked her and head for the counter.

"I am Leo Wyatt. I book a place half an hour ago", Leo said.

"I'm sorry but you were too late.

We had to give your place to another person", the lady said.

"You can't do this to me! I need to get into the plane now!", Leo demanded.

"Please calm down, sir. Unless somebody changes his mind and left the plane, there is no way I could let you in", the lady said.

"My wife is getting married to another man at 12 p.m. I need to get there", Leo pleaded. He was so desperate.

"Please leave or I will have to call security", the lady said.

Suddenly, there was a siren. "It's an emergency. Please calm down. Our authorities are handling it".

Everything was in havoc.

Leo took this chance and slipped into the plane.

The lady couldn't stop him.

The plane took off to San Francisco.

He reached there at 12 p.m.

There was a slight delay.

He tried to catch a cab but it was futile.

So he ran to the church.

"Do you Dan, take Piper as your beloved wife?".

"I do", Dan replied without any hesitation.

"Do you Piper take Dan as your husband?".

Before Piper could answer, Leo crashed in.

"Stop! Piper, you can't agree to marry him. You don't love him", Leo said.

"What do you think you are doing?", Dan asked.

"Getting my wife back! Back off, Dan", Leo said.

"In your dreams". He sent a big blow towards Leo.

Leo fall and his nose were bleeding.

He stood back up and kicked Dan.

"Stop it! The wedding is over! I need to calm down", Piper said.

The two guys were bruised and injured.

They both showed their love and care towards Piper.

Piper love Leo for his understanding and tenderness.

She loved Dan because he is always there when she needs him.

Three of them is in a room.

Piper wants to sort things out.

"Dan, can you leave the room for a while? I need to speak to Leo in private.

Dan left them alone.

"Leonard Wyatt, you gave up on me first and now you are back. What do you want? You can't have your wife and me too. Go back to her! She can't raise a child alone. I know how tough it is", Piper said.

"Piper, I am Leo. It's all Lillian's plot to break us up. My sudden disappearance is not an accident. She did it. I had been locked up so long. I came back once to see you but I thought that you have forgotten about me. I saw you with Dan. I was disappointed. Then I was given a potion by Lillian. It took away all my memory. Until I met you by accident here. Now I realized that you still love me", Leo said.

"Leo I do love you but I don't feel secure with you. I need a man who can protect me and be there when I need him. Dan was. You weren't. I bet you don't even know that I was pregnant and you had a daughter now. I needed you the most at that time. I called for you when Chris ran away from home. It was Dan who persuaded him to come home. Where were you? Have you ever do your responsibility as a father and a husband?", Piper said with disappointment.

"I am sorry but I am back now. When I was in the Underworld, it made me realized what the importance of my life is. It's you", Leo said.

"Leo, I had lost my trust on you. Please get Dan in. I need to talk to him", Piper said.

"No matter what is your decision, I will respect it. If you choose to be with Dan, I wish you all the best. I will always love you and care for you. I will", Leo said and walked out with sadness and sorrow.

He was hoping that he will be given a chance to prove himself but it seems that he had hurt her too much.

It's too late.

Leo stood outside while Dan talked to Piper.

The door wasn't fully closed.

Leo accidentally saw what happen inside.

Dan was hugging Piper tightly and Leo assumed that Piper had chosen Dan.

He do not want to be the border to Piper's happiness anymore.

He decided to leave.

He heads for the door and that's when... he heard Piper said, "Leo, don't leave!".

"She chose you.

I lost to you fair and square.

Please treat her well. Her heart has always been on your side. From starting, till now. I will be back for her if you ever treat her badly", Dan said.

Leo can't believe it.

Piper chose him.

He can finally reunite with her and the kids.

"Thanks, Piper. Nothing can stop us from being together forever", Leo said.

Leo and Piper's problem hasn't ended yet.

Their son is having a big problem.

Wyatt's evil side which he kept in the bottle was released by accident.

His baby sister, Prue summoned it out.

Worst of all, evil Wyatt had caught Prue as hostage.

Piper was too busy about her relationship that she trusted Wyatt to look after Prue.

Now evil Wyatt plans to kill all good for the sake of power!

**_Author's Notes: How is it? Do you all like this chapter? Piper and Leo are finally together. What about Wyatt? He needs to save his sister from himself. Please give me your reviews...Thank you._**

_**Next chapter: Wyatt go face to face with Evil Wyatt. Will he come back safely alone or with his sister? **_


	16. There's Been A Death In The Halliwell Ma...

**CRY'S OF A CHILD 16.**

**There's Been A Death In The Halliwell Manor.**

"Wyatt, where's Prue? Let your father see her", Piper said.

"Mum, I am sorry...Prue...she is...gone...I mean in the Underworld captured by me, I mean my evil side", Wyatt confessed with cries.

"How can you let that happen? What about the evil side thing?", Piper was so panic that her knees were weak.

"Honey, cool down. We will find Prue. She will be safe", Leo tries to calm her.

"Piper, Prue will be fine. Evil Wyatt wants Chris not Prue", Paige said.

"Where is Chris? We need to make sure he is safe too. I can bear to lose two child", Piper said.

"He is with the elders. Just cool down. All we need to do now is to read this spell and Chris, as the lure", Phoebe said.

"How come you two are so clear about this?", asked Piper curiously.

"Wyatt told us and Chris of course. We didn't want to burden you. Now you know so lets focus on Prue", Phoebe said.

"I am such a failure. I am always the last one to know", Piper complained.

"Phoebe, I think we can't use this spell. We might kill Wyatt as the source is him. We can't risk that", Paige whispered.

"Hey, I heard that! No way, I am sending my son to a deadly road", Piper protested.

Wyatt heard it and the sister were arguing over it.

He knows that they love him but he caused this problem, he will settle it like a man.

He planned to rescue his sister alone.

He made a spell to combine his evil and good side.

That way, he can get her sister back.

He can control the source then unless his plan goes wrong.

He went down to the underworld without anybody's acknowledged.

"Wyatt, where's my sister?", asked the good Wyatt.

"Call me Source Of All Evil", evil Wyatt said.

He raised both his hands and Prue appeared at his hands.

"Your sister is here with me, safe and nice. Want her back? Bring me Chris's head!", evil Wyatt stormed.

"You want Chris? Over my dead body!", Wyatt begin to chant his spell.

Good and bad comes in one,

Time to time I changed the one,

Now it's time to be the one,

Combine my soul from two to one.

There was a loud yell and the whole place is in chaos.

Everything settled down.

Wyatt had combined himself back. He succeeded.

He gazed at Prue and hugged her.

"You are alright now. Brother Wyatt is here. Let's go home now", Wyatt said.

Little Prue just chuckled.

Piper was thrilled to see them.

Wyatt had did something great for his sister.

Wyatt thought everything is fine now but he is wrong.

The source is slowly corrupting him.

He will be evil again.

He will be unstoppable.

It's another regular day for the Halliwells.

It has been a few weeks after Leo is back.

Piper has never been happier than now.

Wyatt was corrupted and is already evil but he didn't have the chance to tell them.

The source had fully taken over his body.

Wyatt is dying.

The source is getting stronger.

Phoebe is at the kitchen with Cole while Leo is with Prue.

Paige is with Glen at Glen's house.

Chris and Wyatt are at the attic with Piper.

They are cleaning the attic.

Suddenly, Wyatt went wild.

His eyes were black.

He is the source of evil now.

Piper tried to calm Wyatt down but Chris holds her back.

"Mum, he is not himself. He will hurt you!", Chris said.

Piper insisted to go near Wyatt and Wyatt throws Piper across the room.

Wyatt walked closer to Piper.

He summoned his Excalibur.

He wants to stab Piper but Chris orbed himself in front of Piper.

The Excalibur went through him.

Wyatt stabbed Chris.

Wyatt gave a wicked smile and shimmered out.

"Chris! Leo, help! Quick, Chris is badly hurt. Leo...Chris, mummy's here. Daddy's coming", Piper said with tears.

"Mummy, I am cold...Don't leave me, mum. I need you. I love you...", Chris said weakly.

"Honey, mummy will always be with you. Mummy will protect you. Baby, please be strong. You will be fine. Leo, where the hell are you?", Piper tries her best to keep Chris warm.

"Mum, I am tired. I want to sleep...", Chris said.

"Don't sleep, honey. Hold on. Please keep awake...Chris?", Piper asked.

"Wake up, Chris. Don't go, don't leave me. Chris...", Piper cried.

Chris died in Piper's arms.

Leo was too late.

He orbed in just to see Piper holding Chris's body.

"Chris is dead...our son is dead. Why are you so late? Chris died because of you!", Piper said with anger.

"Wyatt caught Prue and I, Phoebe and Paige needs to get him. We orbed to the Underworld. Therefore, I can't hear your calls", Leo said with sorrow.

He just lost a son to evil.

Now he lost Chris to the angel of death.

They managed to get Prue back but they lost Chris then.

The whole family was so sad.

Piper was the worst.

She is emotionally unstable.

She blamed herself for what happened.

Worst of all, the whole city is in chaos because of Wyatt.

Innocence are killed without pity.

The Charmed Ones couldn't help them as they need the power of 3.

Piper is going through a hard time.

She can't accept Chris death and she doesn't want to vanquish the Source as he is her son too.

Piper just locked herself at the basement ignoring everybody including Prue.

Phoebe and Paige try their best to save as many people as they can.

Paige and Phoebe had saved a kid from being toast.

They were exhausted.

Phoebe saw something.

She had a premonition.

_She saw Wyatt. _

_Wyatt came to attack them. _

_Wyatt wants them dead. _

_He had his Excalibur with him. _

_He telekinesis Phoebe away._

_He stabbed Paige and walked towards Phoebe. _

_She yelled for help. _

_Piper was stunned. _

_She doesn't know what to do. _

_Wyatt is going to stab Phoebe_...end of premonition.

"What did you saw?", asked Paige.

"I just saw us dead………..

_**Author's Notes: Chris died…..I didn't want him to die but its part of the story. So, how is this chapter? Thank you Heather for your reviews. I really love it. So please give me your reviews….to who ever who read this. TQ.**_

_**Last Chapter: It will be the last chapter so it will be really exciting. I hope you will like it too. Wyatt vs. the Charmed Ones. Who will win? How will things go?**_


	17. Epilogue

**CRY'S OF A CHILD 17.**

**Epilogue.**

**_This is the last chapter but I will be writing a new one soon. I hope to have your comments so that I can improve myself and writing skills._**

"Piper, you don't understand. Wyatt will come to eliminate us. We are a barrier to his success. He wants us dead", Paige said.

"He is my son! He won't hurt me", Piper blew up the lights without even looking at it.

She left the room.

"Careful, she can be very touchy sometimes", Phoebe said.

"Got you. I guessed the only way is magic. Make a memory potion. Make her forget about Wyatt and then we can get rid of the Source", Paige suggested.

"Is there another way? Wyatt is our nephew. Piper will hate us if we did that", Phoebe said.

"Then what must we do? I don't want to die", Paige sighed.

"We will think about it then", Phoebe said.

Piper sat alone in her room.

She felt so miserable.

"Wyatt, please come back. Don't join the evil side. I hate for killing Chris but I forgive you. Chris died but he hope to see the old you again", Piper thought.

"Surprise! Waiting for me? I didn't want to hurt you but you are getting between my ways. Sorry that you will soon be dead in the hands of your favorite nephew", Wyatt said.

Phoebe and Paige are at the attic while Piper is at her room.

Like Phoebe's premonition, Wyatt telekinesis Phoebe away.

There was a loud smash.

Piper ran to the attic.

Paige was stabbed.

Wyatt is walking towards Phoebe.

Piper came up.

She saw Wyatt.

Phoebe was shouting hysterically.

She was crying for help.

Piper was stunned just like what Phoebe saw.

Wyatt chuckled and took his sword high up.

"Goodbye, Auntie Phoebe", Wyatt said.

Phoebe shut her eyes tight.

Everything froze.

Piper froze Wyatt.

Wyatt is very powerful.

He begins to defrost.

Piper snatched the Excalibur from Wyatt and stabbed it right through his heart.

Wyatt defrosts and felt the deep wound.

He held his wound and fell down.

Piper held him and kissed his forehead and said, "I am sorry".

Before Wyatt die, he said, "Thank you".

Then he died.

Again Piper carried his son and placed him in the centre of the circle at the attic.

She chanted some spell.

It's to let Wyatt die in peace without regrets.

She did that for Chris too.

This time, she didn't cry.

She's didn't even say a word.

She just walked off.

Phoebe called for Leo.

He healed Paige and saw Wyatt's body.

Leo broke down into tears.

He loved Wyatt more than anything.

May be Piper was right.

She wanted a normal life.

She wanted to give up her powers for a demon free life but Leo advised her not to.

Now, Chris and Wyatt are dead.

Their children pay the consequences.

Leo can't heal the dead.

He will just have to accept that this is part of their destiny.

Piper isn't anywhere.

Leo panic.

He got Prue and went for her.

Piper was devastated.

She hid at the basement, crying.

She wants to be strong but she can't.

She killed her own flesh and blood.

"Piper...it's okay. I am here now", Leo said.

He tried to be strong for Piper and Prue.

"Leo, I need to leave this place. I can't accept that I killed Wyatt. I need sometime for myself", Piper said.

"You can't! How about Prue? You didn't want to kill Wyatt, it wasn't your fault", Leo explained.

"The fact is, I am Wyatt's killer! I am the cause of Chris death. I don't want to cause Prue or your death. I leave because I love you! So, let me go", Piper said.

"Please, no. Prue is still young. She needs a mother. After all we go through, you want to forget about it? I love you and I don't want you to leave", Leo said.

"If you truly want the best for me, let me go. I may or may not be back but I will always have you in my mind", Piper said and left.

Leo respected her decision.

Piper is very stubborn and what she had decided can't be changed.

After five years, Piper still didn't come back.

Leo waited for her.

"Honey, get yourself readied.

The visitors will be here soon for your birthday party", Leo said.

"Okay daddy", Prue said cutely.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

Prue thought that her friends are here.

So she opened the door.

"Who are you? Are you looking for daddy?", Prue asked curiously.

That lady just hugged Prue and gave her a kiss.

"Daddy! Help...eew..stop that", Prue tried to get lose.

Leo ran towards the door.

He stopped.

Stunned.

Prue hid behind Leo.

"Prue, do you remember daddy telling you about mummy? And how much she loves you? Say hello to mummy", Leo said.

"Mummy?", Prue said.

"I am sorry but I promised that I will never leave you again", Piper said.

Leo's patients finally paid off.

Piper is back.

Since then they leave happily ever after.

Chris and Wyatt might not be alive but they will always be in their hearts.

_**Author's Notes: How is it? I hope you like it. Thank you for those who have read the whole story and I hope you enjoyed it. I had written a new one. Read and see if you like it. Just give a short review about the overall of my story so that I can improve my mistakes. Thank you. **_


End file.
